nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: World at War
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player Multiplayer Co-op Nazi Zombies |Platforms = PS3 PC Xbox360 |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse, Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Wii Zapper |release date = November 11, 2008 (North America) November 14, 2008 (Europe) September 27th, 2016 (Xbox One)|ratings = BBFC: 15 ESRB: M PEGI: 16/18 USK: 18|platforms = PS3 PC Xbox360 Wii (no Nazi Zombies included) Xbox One (backwards compatability)|image = }}Call of Duty: World at War (also referred to as CoD 5, World at War, WaW or Call of Duty 5) is a first-person shooter game, being the fifth Call of Duty game in the main branch and was produced by Treyarch, released on November 11, 2008 in North America, on November 14, 2008 in Europe, and September 27, 2016 on the Xbox One via backwards compatibility. This is the first game in the Black Ops series, Black Ops, Black Ops II, and Black Ops III following after. A spin-off game was also produced, which is ZOMBIES. Nazi Zombies Upon completing the Campaign mode or being connected online, Nazi Zombies mode would be unlocked and includes Nacht der Untoten. Nazi Zombies is unavailable in the Wii version due to data limitations. Players must survive against endless rounds of the undead, boarding up windows, opening and clearing doors and debris, and using weapons, Perk-a-Colas, utilities, and Power-Ups to their advantage, which all involve points as the currency. More maps may be purchased via Downloadable Content (DLC). Map Pack 1 featured Verrückt, Map Pack 2 featured Shi No Numa, and Map Pack 3 featured Der Riese. Map Pack 4 had been scheduled to be released with Kino Der Toten, but production was extended into the next Treyarch-produced Call of Duty game, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. This gave them time to make two other maps, which are "Five" and Dead Ops Arcade, as well as the four revamped versions of the World at War maps, which were included in the Hardened and Prestige Editions, and later the fourth DLC, Resurrection. Maps Nacht der Untoten Translated from German, the name is "Night of the Undead." It begins with a short cutscene where your character sees a swarm of Nazi zombies heading towards him after his plane (which was carrying 1-4 people depending on how many players are in the game) crashes in "No Man's Land" near an abandoned bunker. Nacht der Untoten features many weapons from both the campaign and multiplayer modes (although there are no Russian or Japanese weapons available), and introduced the Ray Gun. Verrückt Verrückt translates from German into the word "insane" or "crazy". and is set in an abandoned insane asylum that was originally used by the Nazis. The player character is a US Marine, like in Nacht der Untoten, with up to four Marines depending on the number of players. Verruckt introduced the Electro-Shock Defenses, the Perk-a-cola machines, and the power switch used to restore the electricity in the asylum. It also made it possible to purchase Bouncing Betties. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa translates from Japanese to English as "Swamp of Death". Set in a swamp in the Pacific, this map features the reanimated corpses of Imperial Japanese Army troops. Nikolai Belinski, Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen are introduced in this map, and serve as the player characters: Player 1 (the host) plays as Dempsey, Player 2 plays as Nikolai, Player 3 plays as Takeo, and Player 4 plays as Richtofen. A meteor fell somewhere in the swamp, and contained Element 115 (ununpentium) in it, and there is some speculation that the group is there to extract a sample of this. Shi No Numa features the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Created by Edward Richtofen), a powerful Wonder Weapon capable of firing electricity at the player's targets (including friendly fire, so be careful). The Hellhounds, a special enemy fought during certain rounds, also debuted here. Der Riese Der Riese translates from German to English as "The Giant." Der Riese is a secret Nazi facility where the Zombie outbreak was created. At this point, the war is over, but not for Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen, who are once again forced to fend for their lives against the Zombies. Der Riese again features the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the all-new Monkey Bombs, the debut of the Pack-a-Punch Machine (at the cost of 5000 points, you can upgrade your gun, giving you extra damage and usually a larger magazine size) and the Teleporter system. There are three teleporters that all must be linked to the mainframe before the Pack-a-Punch Machine becomes available. Across the map, there are several radios with dialogue revealing more of the Nazi Zombies story; these feature Dr. Ludwig Maxis, Dr. Richtofen and Samantha Maxis. The loading screen for the original version shows five question marks that reveal the shape of a pentagram, whereas the Black Ops loading screen does not show these. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games